Fried Oreos at the Lima Bean Cafe
by MissPop
Summary: Quinn doesn't care if she's the school loser. She doesn't care if she has never even looked her way. She doesn't care about her... extra body part. All she cares about is how Rachel has never bullied anyone, even when she is best friends with the HBIC. [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is something that has been on my mind for quite some time. I'm still undecided if I should make this a trilogy, or just put everything in one story.**

**The title's inspired by Fannie Flagg's novel "Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe", but the storyline is very much different.**

**1st Warning: G!P. If you have a problem with Rachel having an ****_extra appendage,_**** you probably shouldn't read this. **

**2nd Warning: If you don't like stories that lack smut, you might not like this.**

**3rd Warning: This story contains major angst. Lots of bad decisions- it will probably make you hate me. Character death.**

**4th Warning: A few characters are OOC.**

**5th Warning: T****his chapter deals with religion.**

**Disclaimer: Glee and Fried Green Tomatoes at the Whistle Stop Cafe aren't mine.**

* * *

"I think I'm bi."

Lucy Quinn Fabray's words are left hanging in the air whilst her parents look at her with an expression she can't quite tell. It is the night before her third year in high school and she decided to come out to her parents- actually, it's more like Mike and Sam's decision, but she doesn't revel in that fact now because she is at the dining table and she hasn't touched her stew since it was served to her by the maids.

"Okay," Judy says before continuing eating her food and Quinn's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

The youngest Fabray takes a drink from the water glass in front of her. "Okay?" Her voice is a little louder because she is confused as to why her parents are both being indifferent about _this._

"Quinnie, is there something wrong?" Russell asks with a bored tone as he scratches his left brows using his index finger.

"Why are you two acting like... like it's normal!" Quinn exclaims exasperatedly. Their calmness regarding her situation is greatly annoying her. They should be infuriated right now. They should be shouting different Bible verses right now. Except they're not.

Her mom arches a brow and sets her eating utensils down, "If you want to talk about it, we can talk about it in the family room, after dinner."

Quinn huffs and stand up from her chair, "I'm not hungry. May I be excused?"

"Sure, sweetie," her dad answers which irritated her even more. He shouldn't be calling her _sweetie!_ She just came out for goodness sake!

Quinn stomps her way to the family room. Once she got there, she groans out in frustration. How dare they act like the idea of coming out hasn't been bothering her for two years? Before high school, she hasn't really thought much about her sexuality, but when she saw those sinful short skirts the cheerleaders wear, she felt something stir in her stomach- and no, it's not because of the whole pack of bacon she ate that morning.

She doesn't know why she likes seeing those uniforms when the people who wear them are the ones who torture her in school. Yes, she is the daughter of the owner of the Fabray Enterprise, but that doesn't guarantee her safety when it comes to the hell that comes with high school. Even though she used to do gymnastics, she didn't join the cheerleading team. She has seen the way those girls treat other students in her first day in that school and she vowed never to associate herself with them. Apparently, if you're not with them, you're against them. Those were the head cheerleader's words to Quinn before dumping iced beverage on her head. Only _one girl_ has made it at the top of the social pyramid without joining the cheer team and resorting to that kind of bullying.

Quinn briefly wonders why her parents didn't enrol her to a private school, then she remembers they want her to experience what their own parents made them go through. Her grandparents didn't want her parents to get too sheltered in private schools. They believed that the only school which could prepare a Fabray in life is William McKinely High School. If she can handle _that place_, then she can handle the world.

The young blonde stiffens when her parents enter the room and sits on the couch.

Russell clears his throat, "Quinn, now tell us what is bothering you."

"I said I think I'm bi and you two didn't even react!" She exclaimed with a huff.

"Keep your voice down, honey," Judy chastised before saying, "How did you want us to react?"

Quinn's mouth drops open, "You should be mad! You should be reciting different passages from the Bible about me being an abomination!" she cried, and her parents understand in an instant.

"Come here," Russell ordered her daughter to sit in between him and his wife. The youngest Fabray hesitantly sits between them while wiping her tears away. "Jesus never said anything about homosexuality. In fact, he taught us to love our neighbours- not judge them nor condemn them."

Quinn sniffs, "W-what about that verse in Leviticus? The one where the Bible says it's an abomination and will be put to... death."

"If you _really_ read the Bible, then you'll know that Leviticus isn't something you should quote," Judy said nonchalantly as she raked her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"The Book of Laws- first five Books of the Bible- is cursed," Russell added with a sad smile. "And guess what?"

"What?"

"Leviticus is the _third_ Book," the blonde man chuckled. "But we are _not_ talking about the _Bible._ We are talking about you, Quinn- our daughter. You are still you. Even if God _actually_ hates homosexuality, we won't see you any differently. You are still our Quinnie. The _Quinnie_ who ran naked around the house during her fourth birthday party just because she wanted to. The _Quinnie _who loves reading Alice in Wonderland, even though she's already a teenager. The _Quinnie_ who we love so dearly."

Quinn lets out a watery chuckle, "I-I thought you would hate me."

Judy's heart broke at the sight of her daughter. It pains her to see Quinn like this. "We could _never_ hate you. We love you, honey."

"The only thing that counts is faith expressing itself through love," Russell said with a huge grin.

The youngest blonde's tears of anguish are replaced with tears of joy. "Galatians 5:6. Mom, Dad, I love you two so much," she said before pulling her parents in a tight hug. "Can I ask for a favour?"

"What is it, sweetheart?"

She pulls away from the hug, "C-Can you hire Mary and Ann in your company? Even if they just bring you coffee or something. They have been taking good care of me ever since I was a child, but I think I can handle myself well enough now and I don't want them to just lose their jobs."

"Sure, I will talk to them tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, dad."

"So what's the name of the girl that made you bisexual?"

"Russell!" "Dad!"

Quinn's cheeks are starting to turn into a deep shade of red, "No one turned me bi. I just am!"

Her dad chuckles, "But surely, someone has made you feel something which confirmed your sexuality?" He hears her daughter say something. "What was that?"

"I said Rachel Berry. She's the one who _really _made me realize that I am also into girls."

Russell frowns, "But she isn't _fully_ woman."

Everyone in Lima knows about Rachel Berry's _extra body part_, but only a few people are bothered by it. Why? It's because she has the voice of an angel and is said to be the nicest person alive. Granted, not once has the brunette looked at Quinn's direction, but that doesn't make the blonde like her any less.

Judy reaches out and slaps her husband's arm, "Having a... an extra appendage doesn't make her a boy! She is still a female. I, myself, performed a chromosome analysis on her and she is very much a woman."

Meanwhile, a blushing Quinn is remained being sandwiched by her parents. She clears her throat, "Can we not talk about her and her... parts?"

"Young lady, if you _like_ Rachel, then there are things you should know since she is not like other girls,"

"Oh, please, no."

Judy stands up, "It's getting late. We should go take a goodnight sleep. Tomorrow's the start of classes!"

* * *

"Are all girls in this school easy-to-get?" Rachel groaned in frustration. The moment she stepped foot inside their school, two girls have already asked her for_ favours_ and it's starting to annoy her. She politely declined their _requests_ with a smile; but deep inside she's fuming, and _down there_, her eight-inch friend is twitching.

Rachel Berry isn't a cheerleader, but she became one of the most wanted girls in school because of her kindness- and, well, Santana Lopez, HBIC of McKinley High.

The two girls have been best friends ever since elementary. Their friendship started when Finn told the Latina to go back to Mexico. Rachel was infuriated and stomped his foot which greatly impressed Santana.

Santana chuckles beside her, "Well, stop the _nice and mysterious girl _act. It's either you go fuck them or you _actually_ tell them to _fuck off. _Either be Mother Teresa or the school womanizer. Either be Batman or Ironman. Either be-"

"Hey, San! Hey, Rachie!" A tall blonde cheerleader with a huge smile on her face is walking- bouncing- towards the two.

Brittany and Santana have made it official between the two of them over the last week of summer. The small brunette can't help but feel a little jealous of her best friends' relationship. She wondered when she would find something as special as the connection between the blue-eyed blonde and the Hispanic girl.

"Good morning, Brittany."

"Hi, baby," Santana whispers before giving the blonde a quick kiss when no one is looking, she isn't ready for the whole school to know about their relationship and her girlfriend is very understanding about it.

Brittany gave the Latina a smile before turning to look at Rachel, "Did you get the job?"

"Yeah, I'm starting next week. I'll be working every Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays.

Santana holds a hand up, "Wait. What job? How come you never told me about this?" she said, trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"I applied as a cashier slash waiter at the Lima Bean. I need extra money."

"Then you should have just-"

Rachel raised a brow, "I knew you're going to try and offer me money, but I'm not to taking it. It's enough that your father is trying his best to cure my daddy's... illness."

Brittany gives the brunette a hug. She knows how hard Rachel's life is right now. Her daddy, Hiram, had been diagnosed with stage three cancer and her dad, Leroy, is working day and night to earn enough money to buy their basic needs and pay for his husband's medical bills.

"If you need our help, we're always here for you, okay? Even if Sannie and I are having our sexy times, we will stop if you need us," she pulled away when Rachel giggles.

"Yeah, my girl and I are here for you," the Latina stated with a sincere smile- a side of her she doesn't show that often. She looks over Rachel's shoulder. "Looks like Puck will be slushying his first loser for this school year," she said with an evil laugh.

Rachel rolles her eyes, "I thought we had an agreement, through text, that you will tell the cheerleaders and footballers to stop the slushying in this school? I find it barbaric and vile."

Santana pulls out a nail file from God knows where and starts filing her nails, "I guess I forgot."

"She told me to delete the message," Brittany said with a beaming smile. "She said slushying keeps the losers in check," she added thoughtfully.

"What?!"

The Latina sighs, "You can't just change the school's tradition. Slushy-throwing has been going around for years."

"Last year, a small amount of that iced beverage got on my clothing and it never got off! What do you think will happen to the people who has a full slushy thrown at them?" Rachel exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Listen, you _can't_ just play hero for the students here, okay? It doesn't work that way. Yes, I control the Cheerios now and have the football players in the palm of my hand, but what about the hockey team? Or the wrestling team? Once they find out the supposed to be HBIC has gone soft by _ceasing fire_ against the losers, they will try to take over and the bullying would be much worse."

Rachel rests her forehead on the cool metal of her locker as she hears laughter at the end of the hallway. _I guess Noah has already slushied someone._ The final bell rings. "I guess I'll see you two later. Bye," she said before walking towards her first class. She's left wondering, _How can the bullying be worse than that? _

* * *

Quinn Fabray is currently cleaning herself up inside the girls' restroom. Noah Puckerman, the self-proclaimed badass and school man-whore, has slushied her when she was about to reach her locker to get her books.

She doesn't tell her parents about the bullying because they seem to think she is strong-willed enough to stop it. During her parents' time, they've been the ones who terrorized students, and they regretted it. They thought if a Fabray could start a _bullying tradition_ in a school, then a Fabray can also stop it. Unfortunately, Quinn was branded a loser on her first day in high school, meaning there is absolutely no way she can make a change in that school.

The blonde sighed when she realized the red stain on her dress won't disappear soon. Quinn decided to just button up her cardigan so the stain would be hidden. She wetted a paper towel and wiped her eyeglasses with it. Once she's satisfied with her appearance, she stepped out of the restroom only to be met by two fuming boys.

"Again? Seriously? Was it Karofsky?" asked a very infuriated Sam, a pissed-off looking Mike beside him who has his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Quinn sighs deeply, "It's nothing. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be used to it! This-" Mike pointed towards the girl, "-is the reason we joined the team," he pulls out the letterman jackets from his backpack and hands one to Sam.

"You joined the football team?" Quinn asked the boys incredulously.

Sam nods, "If we're on the team, we can protect you from the bullying."

The girl gives them a small smile, "Thanks, but you don't have to do this just for me."

"Oh, we're also doing this for us," Sam said. Mike nodded his agreement. "I actually played football when I was in Kentucky, and I liked it so..."

Quinn giggles, "You don't have to protect me all the time, you know? I'm used to being the _Virgin Mary, the thirteenth Apostle, that annoying loser, Bible-_"

"Hey, stop that," said Mike in a stern voice. "Sam and I promise we won't let people step on you- on us anymore. You're like our little sister and we Asians are very family-oriented," the two other blonde laughs.

"Yup, I'm an honorary Asian," Sam said while squinting his eyes.

"Dude, it doesn't suit you. Stop that," Mike commented with a snort.

Suddenly, Quinn doesn't feel upset anymore. As long as she has her best friends by her side, she knows she will survive high school.

* * *

Quinn is returning her books to her locker when Santana passed by her, "Hey, virgin Mary, how's your summer?" She didn't really need to respond because by the time she turned to look over her shoulder, the Latina's attention has already shifted towards another student, "Jewfro! Get your stinking ass away from my locker!"

"Sorry Santana's always mean to you," she heard a voice say from her right. She frowns when she sees the taller blonde cheerleader the Hispanic girl always hangs out with. "You're Quinn, right?"

"Y-yes, we have a class together," the shorter blonde stuttered out. She knows that Brittany is just as nice as Rachel, but most people only see her as that dumb blonde stereotype. Quinn also knows that the cheerleader isn't stupid- they have Math AP together.

"Can I ask you something?"

Quinn stopped herself from saying a witty remark about her already asking a question and nodded instead, "What is it?"

"Why do you always stare at Rachel in class?"

The shorter blonde's eyes widen comically behind her glasses which makes Brittany chuckle, "I-I don't stare-"

Brittany pats her shoulder and bobs her head up and down, "It's okay. I won't tell her you've had a crush on her since freshman year."

"What? No- I don't-" Quinn is now fidgeting with her fingers- a mannerism she had ever since she was five. "Why are you even talking to me?" She didn't mean to sound so rude; but this girl, a cheerleader who never acknowledged her until now, knows things about her- knows her _infatuation_ with Rachel Berry._  
_

Brittany ignores the harsh tone from the shorter girl and shrugs, "I don't know. I was just beside Sannie, but then I got lost when she called you. Are you really a virgin?" she asked innocently.

Quinn can feel a blush creeping up her face, "That's very inappropriate for you to ask and-"

"Hey, Britt, can I get a ride home my dad-" Rachel cut herself off when she realized that Brittany is talking to another person. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation."

The blonde cheerleader beamed, "Hi! Of course you can ride with me and San. Don't worry, you didn't really interrupt anything. I was just asking Quinn if she's still a virgin."

Quinn is wishing for the floor to swallow her already.

Rachel arched a brow, "Britts, I don't think she's comfortable with that," she looks at the four-eyed blonde. "Are you new here? I haven't seen you before."

Said blonde unconsciously pouted which Rachel has found quite endearing, "I've been here since freshman year. We've been in the same classes together."

The brunette's eyes widen, "Oh my Barbra! I didn't mean to offend you or insinuate that your presence is hardly worthy to acknowledge. I actually remember now."

Before Quinn can say anything, Santana shows up from nowhere, "What are you doing talking to this loser? Let's go."

"Ignore her," Rachel told Quinn with a sad smile. "Anyway, it's nice being acquainted with you, Quinn! See you tomorrow!"

Brittany and Rachel give her a wave goodbye, while Santana just gives her a piercing glare, but all those didn't register in her mind. All she can think of is how the small brunette has said her name. _Her voice sounds like honey. _

* * *

"What do you know about Quinn?" Rachel asked Brittany who is currently driving the car, Santana on the passenger's side.

"She's super smart. She's actually our veterinarian!" the brunette knows her friend well enough to know that what she meant to say was _valedictorian_. "She runs the celibacy club, she's co-captains with Finn in glee club-"_  
_

Rachel's eyes widen at that information, "The school has a glee club?"

"Yep, total losers," Santana snorted before taking Brittany's hand to play with her fingers.

"Why didn't I know about that? We should join!"

The Latina glared at her through the rear-view mirror, "That is exactly why we didn't tell you about it in the first place. We don't want you to be a loser- and they are literally losers. They haven't won a single competition."

"Well if I joined, for sure they will win a competition," Rachel stated with determination. "You girls should know just how much I love singing. Joining the glee club might help me with my future as a Broadway singer."

"Rachel, you have a lot on your plate already now that you have a part-time job," Santana sighed. She knows when her best friend wants to do something, she'll make sure she accomplishes it.

"I'll make time for it," she pursed her lips and leaned back on her seat.

* * *

Quinn entered their home with a huge smile on her face and a bounce in her step. She can't believe her crush for almost three years has finally noticed her! When she got to her room, she jumped straight to her bed and hugged the stuffed lamb sitting on it.

"Charlie! She talked to me today! She is so pretty in that leather jacket and skinny jeans," she squealed and blushed when she remembered how long Rachel's legs are for someone so short.

The blonde's face turned into one of sadness when it dawned on her that the only reason her crush talked to her was because of Brittany. If Brittany hadn't talked to her, she wouldn't have interacted with Rachel.

Quinn removes her glasses and buries her face in her pillow. She shifts her head to the side to look at her stuffed animal, "Why does she seem so unreachable?"

"Who is unreachable?" The blonde hears from the door.

"Sam! What are you doing here?"

"Judy let me in," he shrugged and plopped down beside Quinn. The blonde girl didn't even realize that her mother is already in the house. "So who is unreachable? Is it a certain mysterious tiny brunette?" he asked as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Ugh, shut up!"

Sam takes Charlie in his hands and starts petting his forehead, "You've been in love with her for three years. Why don't you just tell her already?"

"I am not in love with her!"

"I read somewhere in the internet that _crushes_ only last for a few months. If it exceeds more than a year, I'm pretty sure it's called _love_."

Quinn frowns. She has never read about that from the internet, "Never trust anything from the internet. Besides, I barely know her. All I know about her is that her daddy has cancer, she takes dance and acting classes over the weekend, she doesn't have a car anymore, she's best friends with Santana and Brittany, she has an extraordinary voice- I don't know why she isn't in glee, she looks like a goddess, she has never bullied anyone, and she has a... you know," she blushed at the last part.

"She has a dick,"

"Sam!"

"What? I heard a few Cheerios talk about it. Apparently, there was a time when Rachel showered in the Cheerios' locker room and, well, they saw _something_ _huge _down there," he shrugged and started throwing the stuffed animal in the air- completely oblivious to the blushing girl beside him. "And when you said you barely know her, I think that's a lie."

Quinn sighs, "Did you just come here to talk about Rachel?"

Sam puts Charlie down and faces the other blonde with a serious expression on his face, "I didn't ask a while ago in school because someone might over hear, so I came here to ask how the _coming out _went. So how was it?"

"T-They accepted me for who I am and love me no matter what," Quinn said with a smile.

"That's awesome, Quinnie Bear!" He pulled his best friend for a hug. He chuckled when he heard her groan because of the nickname. Quinn pulls away and bites her lip. Sam quirks an eyebrow. He knows can feel that Quinn has something to ask from him, "So what do you want to know?"

The blonde girl blushes and clears her throat, "I-uh... I want to know if Rachel has a boyfriend... or girlfriend- I'm not sure if she's even gay. I've never actually seen her with anyone and... yeah."

"I am pretty sure she likes girls. It's not like she could be with a guy who is willing to get fucked by her dick," he ignores the perplexed look on the blonde beside him. "As far as I know, she is still single, but according to rumours, she has lost her _innocence_ to Santana, but hey, they're only rumours. Gossip made by students who don't have a life."

Quinn couldn't help but feel a little jealous. "Has she ever had a girlfriend then?"

Sam shakes his head, "I don't think she's ever had a girlfriend- she seems like a busy woman."

"Oh," Quinn doesn't know what to do with that information. She thought a girl as pretty as Rachel will have suitors lining up to date her, apparently, she's wrong. "Where did you even find out about Santana?"

Sam grins when he hears the jealousy from his best friend's voice, "Jewfro- he claims he knows _everything_ about Rachel. Wait. I think he is the only guy who is willing to get fu-"

"Okay! Okay! Stop! Thanks for the mental image," she groaned and took a pillow to rest her chin on while she looked at Sam.

"So... How do you think she hides her erection when she gets turned on?"

* * *

Rachel sighs as the cold water hits her face. She is alone again in the Berry household and she hasn't seen both her parents for almost two days. She tries to be nice all the time to people so they won't think she is having any problems at home- which is completely untrue. She tries to hide the pain she is feeling inside all the time. She can't really blame her parents; Hiram is admitted at the hospital and Leroy has to keep making money.

Santana and Brittany might know about her situation, but they don't know how it is slowly devouring her- killing her. She has stopped taking acting and dancing lessons. She has to work for money if she dreams on going to NYADA, but she is aware that her chances of being in New York someday is slim to none.

She steps out from the bathroom and hears her cell phone ringing, "Hello?"

"R-Rachel, I've been trying to call you three times already!"

"Sorry Santana, I was in the shower. Why did you call?"

"You have to go to the hospital. Leroy would've called you, but he's... Just go here okay? Britts is on her way to pick you up."

Rachel frowns when her best friend hangs up. She wonders what Santana is doing at the hospital- yes, her father is a doctor, but she once said she hated going there.

Once Brittany and Rachel arrived at the hospital, the tiny brunette ran to look for her daddy. She sees him bawling his eyes out on a bench. "Daddy, what's going on?" She tentatively asked.

"They brought your dad in the ICU- he might-" Leroy couldn't even finish his sentence. Just the thought of his husband leaving him and Rachel makes him want to take his place instead.

Before Rachel can say soothing words to her daddy, a doctor Lopez comes out with a sullen look on his face. "Mr. Berry?" Santana knows that look. She instantly goes to Rachel's side and rests her arm around her shoulders. Brittany is holding their best friend's hand.

Leroy looks up and quickly stands up, "How is he? Is he okay? Please tell me he is going to be okay."

Doctor Lopez' eyes shone with sadness, but he knew he couldn't break down right now. He has to be a professional. "We did everything we can do, but your husband didn't make it." The remaining Mr. Berry started sobbing uncontrollably. Doctor Lopez ignored professionalism and sympathetically patted his best friends back. "I am sorry for your loss."

Meanwhile, Rachel just sat there with her best friends beside her. She couldn't bring herself to cry. She cried a lot when she found out about her dad's condition, but she just doesn't feel anything right now. She stood up and pulled away from her best friends' grasps. The youngest Berry went over to her daddy and gave him a tight hug.

Rachel knows she has to be strong for her and her daddy.

* * *

It has been a week since Hiram Berry's funeral.

Rachel is getting books from her locker when she hears someone clear a throat beside her. She closes her eyes for a moment and turns to look at the person with a smile. _Smile. That's it. You can't let people know. _

"I'm sorry for your loss, Rachel," Jennifer, a senior who is in the Cheerios, said with sincerity.

The brunette nods, "Thank you, Jen." The senior walks away and Rachel finally releases the breath she just realized she's been holding.

"Hey," The songstress almost groans in frustration. _Why can't people just let me be?_

Rachel looks up and sees Quinn, "I-I heard about your father's... passing and I offer my condolences."

"Thank you, Quinn," _Just smile, Rachel, and then she'll leave you alone. Smile. _

The blonde hasn't moved yet. "Um, I know we're not friends, but if you want someone to talk to..."

Rachel smiles sadly, "I appreciate the offer, but just like you said: we're not friends, so I would be a little uncomfortable with you about that. Sorry."

That hurt Quinn's ego a little. "Oh."

The brunette notices the blonde's disappointment, "But I have no qualms in being friends with you," she giggled when she saw Quinn perk up.

"Really?"

Rachel nods, "I heard you're one of the captains of glee club and I was wondering if I could still join."

"Yes!" Quinn clears her throat, "I mean, of course you can join. Anyone can join. We have a meeting later after the last period."

"Wonderful! I'll see you then. Bye, Quinn!" Rachel said before walking away from the blonde.

The way Quinn looked at her made something stir in her stomach. Maybe it's because of the concern those hypnotizing hazel eyes behind her glasses have. Or the care in her voice when she offered Rachel someone to talk to. The brunette sighed when she saw Santana and Brittany walking towards her. _Smile. Don't let your sadness show._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oh wow! Thank you very much to all those who reviewed, followed and favourited this story. Most of the chapters will be as long as this one.**

**Warning: Trigger: Suicide and animal abuse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

The New Directions' jaws dropped the moment Rachel, Santana, and Brittany finished their performance. Not once have they ever thought of the girls wanting to be a part of this club. They are at the top of the social hierarchy in McKinley, while the glee club members are at the very bottom. Even though they are dubbed as losers by most of the cheerleaders and other jocks, the choir room is their safe haven which is why some of them are feeling apprehensive about letting the three most popular girls in school join.

"Is this real? Or am I just in one of your fantasies?" Sam whispered to Quinn, eyes never leaving the girls who are currently talking to Mr. Schuester.

Before Quinn can answer, a mohawked boy entered the room with a bored expression on his face.

"Noah! What are you doing here?" Rachel exclaimed before hugging the football player. Sam smirked when he heard a huff from the blonde girl beside him.

Puck grinned, "I'm here to be with my Jewish American Princess."

"Puh-lease, Puckerman. Stop trying to get inside my girl's pants. You have no chance," the New Directions roared out in laughter, but stopped once Puck gave them a menacing glare.

"You're just jealous, Satan. 'Sides, I ain't flirting with Jewbabe and she knows that," the footballer winked at the now blushing petite girl.

"You have to audition first," Quinn blurted out. She immediately turned pink when every single person in the room looked at her. "I-I mean... You have to sing a song first before you can join."

"Whatever, Caboosey."

Quinn flinched at the nickname. Even though she had successfully made some people stop calling her Lucy, the bullies still address her with the name she despised the most.

"Hey!" Sam stood up from his seat. He is not going to let his best friend get harassed any longer. "This is our territory, and I suggest you treat us nicely if you want to join."

Puck was about to lunge get towards the boy, but a small hand in his shoulder stopped him. "Noah, can you please try to, at least, be civil with them? For me?" Rachel pleaded.

He couldn't deny her anything, so he backed off. When his father left them, the Berrys are the only people who helped his mother get back on her feet, and Rachel was there to cheer him and his little sister up. The football player has a soft spot for the girl. The death of Hiram Berry made him decide to be the protector of the Jewish girl. "Fine, but only when we're inside this room."

Rachel gave him her megawatt smile, "That's all I ask."

After Puck has performed, Mr. Schuester pulled out the Magic Hat of Fate. He explained to the New Directions how they will be paired up randomly. This doesn't sit well with a certain Latina.

"Hold up! I ain't singin' with anybody unless it's with Britts or my midget." Rachel huffed at the use of nickname which made the raven-haired girl smirk.

"Santana, this is a good way for all of you to bond and get to know each other. We are a family now, so I suggest you cooperate," the teacher said with a smile. He turned to look at the rest of the members And clapped his hands. "Okay! Finn, you can pick first."

The tall boy beamed and took the hat from Mr. Schuester. "Puck."

"Hell, yeah! We're gonna rock this place!" The other football player shouted as he fist bumped with his team mate.

The hat is given to Santana who accepted it ruefully. "Oh hell no! I ain't teaming up with twinkle toes!"

Rachel kicked her chair. "Behave," she chastised.

"Whatever," the Latina huffed. "Hummel, I guess you're lucky enough to be paired with me."

"Please. Get over yourself," Kurt retorted. Santana's eyes widened dangerously, but was kept from saying anything by Brittany's hand rubbing circles on her back.

"I picked the alien," Brittany declared with a huge smile.

Her secret girlfriend leaned closer to her so she can see who the girl has picked. "It's Asian, B. You picked Mike."

The blue-eyed blonde just shrugged. "I totes know that, but he doesn't speak, so he is an alien."

Puck guffawed. "Because fuck logic."

"Watch it, Puckerman!" Santana sneered.

"Can you two stop bickering for a few more minutes?" Rachel groaned out in frustration. She accepted the hat from Brittany and picked "Quinn."

"Ha! You'll be partnering up with Sister Fabray. Lemme guess: you two are going to sing Mass songs."

"Santana, I will not tolerate any more of this bullying. If you want to stay in this club, I suggest you stop the insults," everyone is impressed their teacher actually told someone off. The Hispanic girl rolled her eyes and took out a nail file to show her disinterest.

After all the other members are paired up, Rachel approached Quinn, who has her back turned away from the brunette. "Hey," she gave her a small smile when saw the blonde jump a little.

"Oh, hi," the four-eyed girl blushed. "I-It's okay if you would prefer to work individually in this assignment. I don't really blame you. I mean-"

Rachel's eyebrows shot up. "Why would I want to work alone? Anyway, I was wondering if we can work on this tonight. I won't have time tomorrow since I have to work after school," she quickly frowned which went unnoticed by the glee club captain. "Is it okay if we do the practicing in your place? Our house is kind of... a mess." She gave a beaming smile. "Plus, we can work on that friendship we talked about," she added with a wink.

Quinn's eyes widened. She knows the girl in front of her has a golden heart, but that didn't mean she goes around befriending losers like her. She couldn't formulate a proper response, and the red tint on her cheeks isn't helping either.

"Damn, Midge. What did you do to the Celibacy Queen? She's turning even redder than my skirt," Santana quirked an eyebrow.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Santana, we were just planning where we will prepare for our performance." Santana just rolled her eyes and muttered a quick 'goodbye'.

Sam stayed still on his seat beside Mercedes, his girlfriend, and duet partner. The joy he was feeling from getting partnered with the African-American girl quickly dissipated the moment he saw Quinn and her partner talking. Rachel might be a good person, but something deep inside Sam is screaming at him to keep his best friend away from the small brunette. He is okay with Quinn having a crush on the girl- he loves teasing her because of it, but if it starts turning into something more serious, he will do whatever he can to make sure Quinn doesn't end up getting hurt.

Sam had a friend in Kentucky. His name was Henry. That is a name the Avatar fanboy will never forget. Henry was just like Sam- he liked to play football, he was a hardcore gamer, and he also had a thing for bodybuilding. The night Henry's mother died changed Henry. He started hanging out with Sam less frequently. One afternoon, Sam decided to come over his friend's house to play Tekken 4 with him. Henry's dad had told him to go upstairs- to his son's room. He did. He should have just waited for his _friend_ to come down. What he saw made him let out a blood-curdling scream. Henry was gutting his dog- a puppy which was given to him by his mom five months ago. He rushed downstairs and was met by Henry's father who was sporting a concerned look. Sam just stared at him and ran out of the house. A few days later, he heard from his friends in school that Henry had ended his own life. This incident is one of the reasons why Sam's family moved to Lima. Once he had told his parents about the puppy which was brutally murdered, they just had to take away their son- and their two other children- from Kentucky. They had to take him away form the traumatic event their son had witnessed.

Sam doesn't think Rachel is capable of doing something like that. She is a vegan after all, so killing animals is a huge no-no for her. But he knows that the girl is bottling up her feelings- feelings which could drive a person to insanity if kept hidden. His thoughts were interrupted by Mercedes pulling him out of the choir room.

"Come on, white boy. I heard Lima Bean will start selling tater tots today!" The blonde boy grinned and let himself get pulled away.

Meanwhile, Quinn just stood their awkwardly. Sam had just left her with Rachel. Sam left her with Rachel Berry. "Um, so my house?" She asked timidly.

Rachel beamed at her "Is seven o'clock good?"

"Seven is good," Quinn stated with a small smile.

The tiny songstress clasped her hands together. "Awesome. I'll see you later, Quinn," she said before walking out of the choir room.

* * *

When Rachel got home, she realized her father is not home yet. She sighed and decided to take a shower so she would look fresh when she goes to the Fabray residence. After drying herself with a towel, she saw her reflection in the mirror. The lack of sleep she has been experiencing is now showing how much it has been affecting her. A glimmer from the medicine cabinet caught her attention. A razor blade. She chuckled dryly. _This feels exactly like that movie San, Britts, and I have watched two weeks ago. A girl is depressed and then suddenly sees a blade which makes her cut herself. I am a lot stronger than that._

Rachel steps out of the bathroom and realizes she took more time in there than necessary. She takes a glance at her digital clock. _6:30 pm. Shoot, I still have to walk to Quinn's. _She grabbed the first clothes she set her eyes upon and dashed out of the house.

* * *

Quinn was currently playing Sims 3 when her doorbell rang. _Oh my gosh, Death is about to kill one of my sims. _She was about to do the cheat Sam taught her so she can save her sim from dying when the doorbell rang again. She groaned to herself and checked the time. _Holy- That must be Rachel!_ She rapidly checked her appearance before opening the door to reveal Rachel, who is about to push the doorbell again.

"Good evening, Quinn," the smaller girl greeted sheepishly.

"Hi, sorry for keeping you waiting," Quinn said as she moved aside to let the other girl come in.

"So, um, nice house," Rachel stated awkwardly. Usually, she would prepare herself when she was about to visit someone's house, so she knows exactly what to say and do- depending on the person she is visiting. _I should have researched some stuff about Avatar. Wait. Isn't that Sam's thing? _

"Thank you," the blonde gave her a shy smile. "Do you want to go to my room?" She mentally face palmed when she realized how rude she must have sounded. "I mean, uh, would you like something to drink or eat or... something?"

Rachel chuckled. "I'm good. Let's just go to your room and get this project over with." Quinn frowned slightly, thinking her visitor can't wait to get away from her. "So we can do some other stuff." Quinn looked at her with wide eyes. This time, it is Rachel's turn to mentally face palm. _Good job, Berry. You just made yourself sound like some horny teenage boy. _

Instead of saying anything, Quinn just gave her a nod and lead the way upstairs to her room.

* * *

"So if I feed her twenty apples, she will give birth to twenty baby boys?"

The first few minutes in Quinn's room was spent looking for songs, but the two quickly got bored and just agreed to sing All Of Me by John Legend. They don't know why they chose that song. They just opened Youtube and that was the first thing they saw, so they picked it. They will practice later. The next minutes were spent with Quinn trying to teach Rachel how to play Sims.

"No, it will increase your chances of having a boy. Or, twin boys," Quinn stated as she munched on some gummy bears. She is proud of herself for not being so awkward anymore in front of Rachel.

"Oh. I thought gamers play games like... World of Minecraft or something? Not Sims," Rachel asked while stealing one of the red gummy bears Quinn has saved to be eaten last.

"It's World of Warcraft. And I play what I want to play. I don't care what people say. Some gamers are just butthurt because they are only good in playing one game, so they bash all the other games in the world," Quinn said before taking away all the red gummy bears away from Rachel's reach.

The smaller girl gaped at her. "You said butthurt."

"I did."

"You said butthurt!"

"And?"

"Isn't that against your religion or something?"

"I say whatever I want to say," the blonde declared. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Okay, some curse words make me feel uncomfortable." The brunette raised her other eyebrow. "Fine, most curse words make me feel uncomfortable. Butthurt is the only curse word that I could say without feeling guilty. Are you happy now?"

Rachel giggled. "Such a badass Christian girl."

Quinn tried to glare at her, but soon found herself giggling with the other girl. She never thought hanging out with Rachel would be that easy. Before she can say something witty, a voice came form downstairs.

"Quinnie, we're home!"

Rachel stood up from the chair she was sitting on. "Are those your parents?" Quinn nodded. "I guess I should go home."

"Do you want to meet them? My parents, I mean."

The smaller girl seemed to battle with herself for a while before giving Quinn a smile. "Sure."

* * *

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Was the first question asked by Russell Fabray after they have all settled down in the living room.

"Daddy! She is my _friend,_" Quinn hissed, embarrassed by her father. She won't let them give away clues regarding her attraction towards the brunette.

Rachel squirmed in her seat. "Mr. Fabray, I have no other intentions with your daughter other than to be her friend who will always be there for her when needed." The songstress hoped that none of the Fabrays recognize that line from the movie that came out in the theaters a few months back. _Why did I use that line? That was so cheesy as f-_ Her thoughts were interrupted when Judy came out from the kitchen with a tray of cookies.

"Russell, stop being mean or you won't have any of my cookies." She turned her attention towards their visitor. "Would you like a cookie?"

"Um, I'm vegan," Rachel wanted to die at that moment because she probably sounded like some stuck-up hippie.

Judy's eyes widened before forming an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, dear. Next time, I promise I will make something suitable for your diet."

"Oh, no, you don't have to do that."

Judy waved her off. "Nonsense. You have yet to be amazed by my wonderful baking skills."

By this time, Quinn is hiding her face behind a throw pillow. Rachel's chuckle made her peek from the pillow. "I guess I have to go visit Quinn again, huh?"

Quinn hid the pillow behind her and grinned sheepishly. "Really?"

"Well, yeah. I still have to be amazed by Mrs. Fabray's wonderful cooking skills."

"Call me Judy." Russell made a sound of disapproval, but is obviously trying to suppress a smile. "And you can call this grumpy old man Russell," Judy said with a smile as she put the tray down to sit beside her husband. Quinn is watching her parents with a fond look on her face.

The Fabray's interaction with one another reminded Rachel of something she will never experience again with her parents. Once upon a time, her household used to be this happy, and colorful, and perfect. She stands up and gives them a forced smile, one they didn't notice at all. "Thank you for having me over, but I have to go now. It's getting late."

"How are you getting home?" The obvious concern in Judy's voice made Rachel want to curl up in a ball and cry. She hasn't had that from her parents for a few months.

"Oh, I will walk. Our house isn't far away from here," Rachel stated, gathering her things from the floor and heading towards the door.

"Quinnie can drive you there," Russell stated with a small smirk gracing his face, ignoring his daughter's perplexed look which is directed at him.

Rachel glanced at Quinn. "You don't have to do that."

"No, it's okay. Really," the blonde gave her a smile which she couldn't help but return. Only now did she notice that Quinn is not wearing her glasses and she has a pair of mesmerizing hazel eyes.

Rachel gave her a tight smile and once again said her goodbyes to the older Fabrays.

* * *

The ride to Rachel's house was silent. Neither of them decided to start a conversation, simply because the brunette's mood has obviously changed before the two teenagers went inside the car. When they have reached the Berry residence, Rachel turned to look at Quinn. "Hey, I know what you're thinking. I'm not pissed or anything. I'm just really tired, okay? I actually had fun awhile ago with you. Though we should have probably practiced singing that song- Mr. Schue will kill us tomorrow," she chuckled to herself. "Anyway, thank you for having me over. For a moment you made me forget about some... stuff. So, yeah, thanks again. Have a good night, Quinn."

"No problem, Rach," Quinn blushed when she realized she just gave her crush a nickname. "-el. Rachel."

The other girl giggled. "You can call me Rach."

"Okay. Goodnight, Rach," she said with a grin. Quinn watched Rachel get off her car and walk towards her home. Her heart fluttered when the girl looked back at her and gave her a small wave of her hand before entering the house.

* * *

**AN: Is it getting dark? Don't worry, Rachel will never hurt herself in this fic.**

**Oh, and I don't know if there is actually a cheat in Sims 3 that will prevent Death from taking away a sim's life. **


End file.
